Soulcalibur: More Souls
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Who would you want as a guest fighter in Soulcalibur? Make your suggestion, and see how they go up against Siegfried, Nightmare, or Algol in the end of Soulcaliber IV (based on Injustice: the Other Gods by Shaman94)!
1. Miraak

**Hello, guys. Here's an explanation:**

 **Soulcaliber always has a guest character, right? I'm going to let you suggest a character from anything: video games, movies, anime, books, cartoons, even OCs. I'll explain the rules per 'sample.'**

 **So here's the thing: This was based off a fic like this called 'Injustice: The Other Gods' by the man himself Shaman94. He also created masterpieces like 'Fall of the Gods' and 'Clash of the Gods' which are kind of like Death Battle but with fairer matches (yes, I know Yang beat Tifa. I loved that she won, but she could have done with a stronger opponent).**

 **So for our video game sample, we got Miraak from Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Dragonborn DLC.**

 _Miraak had defeated the Dragonborn and defied Hermaeus Mora. He escaped the daedric prince's wrath and took over Solestheim with his army of cultists, seekers, and lurkers._

 _Shortly after taking over all of Tamriel, Miraak found himself needing more power to be fully free of Hermaeus Mora. In response, he was sucked into a strange world where he was caught in a fight for a sword named Soulcalibur. A blade so mighty Miraak knew he needed it to defeat Hermaeus Mora. However, finding it was guarded by the knight Siegfried, he knew he had to do combat to get the prize. Can the first Dragonborn save himself from the daedric prince, or fall in with the rest of the piling corpses? Find out on Soulcalibur: More Souls._

* * *

Atop the Tower of Remembrance-Encounter.

Miraak swipes out his cloak and unsheathes his sword as he says, "I require that blade. Hand it over to me now."

Siegfried draws out Soulcalibur as he replies, "The only way you are getting it is through me."

Miraak slices upwards, sending Siegfried up with the flick of the tentacle. He does so again and hurls Siegfried to the opposite side. Miraak grabs him from behind and runs him through, the sword's tentacle sticking up and pointing high. He drops Siegfried, who hits him with Soulcalibur. Miraak blocks it with his sword, which's tentacle spirals into a shield. Miraak grabs Siegfried from the front and blasts him with a Fireball. Miraak lets him go, crouches, and hits him with the sword repeatedly. Siegfried gets on his feet and Miraak hits him with his sword sideways, not letting Siegfried recover.

"You are nothing compared to the power of a dragon," Miraak says as he prepares his Soul energy.

He shouts, "Mul… Quah Diiv!" and he is surrounded by the power of a dragon. He stabs Siegfried in the chest, the dragon's strength boosting his damage. He blasts another fireball, and finishes with a sharp strike from his sword.

The Dragon Aspect powers down as Siegfried falls with a shout.

"Fate decreed that you had to die," Miraak says as he plants his sword in the ground and leans on it.

* * *

Siegfried tries to take Soulcalibur back as he crawls across the roof. He grunts in the effort from the beatdown.

Miraak plants a foot on Soulcalibur and looks down at Siegfried through his mask. He draws his staff and uses it on Siegfried, who is devoured by green tentacles.

Miraak raises Soulcalibur and stares at the gem.

"At long last, the key to Hermaeus Mora's defeat," he says coldly.

He thrusts it at the sky and shouts, "Hermaeus Mora! Face me now! Know the power I have gained!"

The sky turns dark green as a swarm of tentacles and eyes stares at Miraak.

 _The daedric princes and eventually the Divines found that they were no match for Miraak. They all bowed to him as he became the new master._

 **So that was Miraak as the tutorial for video game characters. So here are the rules for video game characters.**

 **They have to be normal sized. No bigger than Night Terror.  
They have to have combat experience. Miraak, as seen, is a sword user. But usually he uses magic. So they have to be at least optionally combat experienced.  
Their power level has to be strong. I don't care how powerful they are but if they are weak than that's a big no no.**

 **Those are the rules for gaming characters. For our next match for the book/cartoon/movie sample, we have the punchy Crystal Gem.**


	2. Garnet

_The Crystal Gems had, once again, saved the day, when the Wailing Stone started acting up. Garnet, upon hearing it, noticed the portal reacting. She parted with her allies and told them to stay at the Temple as she investigated and entered the portal._

 _She found herself in a war-torn land as warriors chased after the weapons Soulcalibur and Soul Edge. Upon discovering this, she pushed herself into the fray, knowing that obtaining the weapons herself would cause peace._

* * *

On the Tower of Remembrance-Degradation

Algol lands on the ground, circling his arms, and shouts, "It doesn't matter who you are! You shall fall!"

Garnet prepares her giant fists and replies calmly, "It does matter who I am. I am a Crystal Gem, and I shall save the day."

Garnet runs at Algol and sends her fists crashing into his skull. He falls and attempts to stab him repeatedly with Soul Edge and Soulcalibur, but Garnet raises her arms like a boxer, blocking his attack. She attempts to uppercut him, but he blocks it. Garnet grabs him, has her fist grow larger and smashes him. He falls and she hits him with a large hook. Algol spins and Garnet grabs him from behind and crushes his back. She kicks him in the face and falls yet again.

Garnet uses up her Soul energy as she tells him, "I am much stronger than you."

She fires her fists in rocket blasts and Algol falls. She unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire and they both beat him down before refusing into Garnet. Algol gives out one more cry before the fight ends.

"There was only one path, and that was your defeat," Garnet says as she presses her knuckles together.

* * *

Garnet stands over Algol before increasing the size of her fists to maximal size. She punches down and brings her fists back.

Soulcalibur and Soul Edge sit there. She puts her fists away and picks up both swords.

She looks at both of them and says to herself, "Maybe there is a use of obtaining these swords."

She twirls them once before turning to leave.

* * *

 _With these swords, Homeworld left Earth alone at peace. Soulcalibur and Soul Edge now sit in wait, ready to protect the Earth from any alien menace_

* * *

 **Well, there's Garnet of Steven Universe. Here are the book/cartoon/movie rules:**

 **Cannot be bigger than Night Terror, like last time.  
The character you choose has to be capable of fighting any of the Soulcalibur characters. For example, choosing Maze Runner characters is a big no-no.  
They have to be optionally combat characters. Like, it's okay to choose Will Treaty of Ranger's Apprentice but you can't use Katniss Everdeen.**

 **Those are the rules for cartoons and stuff. For the anime example, we have the socially awkward White Knight of RWBY.**


	3. Jaune Arc

**Warning: If you are lucky/unlucky enough to be a RWBY fan, I warn you of minor shipping. Good day.**

* * *

 _After the fall of Cinder, Jaune Arc was getting used to being in a family with Ruby. However, he realized his job wasn't done yet._

 _He heard about a monster named the Azure Knight, which held onto a blade that caused the Grimms to rally to him. His wife wanted to slay him, but Jaune was worried about her injuries. So he took his sword and shield and plunged into the battle._

* * *

On top of the Tower of Remembrance-Encounter

Nightmare swings Soul Edge around as he shouts, "Tremble in my darkness!"

Jaune draws his sword and turns his sheath into a shield as he replies, "I will never fear the darkness… I think."

Nightmare starts it with a furious strike, but Jaune raises his shield in time. Jaune sends two horizontal swings of his sword, and Nightmare takes a small step back. Jaune then swings his sword in an upward arc then grabs Nightmare from the front. Jaune smashes his face with his shield and runs him through before stepping back. Nightmare goes for a horizontal strike, but Jaune ducks, kicks him which sends Nightmare spinning, and then grabs him from behind. Jaune's sword pierces through Nightmare's chest, which he twists for extra damage and backs off again.

With his Soul Gauge full, Jaune shouts, "I hope this works!"

He slices Nightmare across the chest rapidly, with random but quick left and right strikes. Nightmare falls on his stomach, unable to continue.

"Wait… I-I did that?" Jaune asks himself as he twirls his sword awkwardly.

* * *

Jaune picks up Soul Edge from Nightmare's dead body, and he hears a voice whisper, " _Take it. It is yours now."_

"Jaune, don't!" a voice shouts.

Jaune turns around to see Ruby, using her scythe as a crutch.

"Ruby… what are you…?" he asks.

In response, Yang was spotted flying above the Tower of Remembrance.

"Jaune, don't take it," Ruby tells him. "It's evil. Throw it away somewhere. Please."

Jaune stares at Soul Edge. Inferno was tempting him to take it, to use its powers.

He shakes his head. His wife surely was more important than the power being offered.

With a mighty shout, he throws Soul Edge off the roof.

He turns to see Ruby smiling at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. He asks, "You ready to go?"

"Of course," Ruby replies.

Laughing, Jaune picks her up as she puts Crescent Rose away and carries her away.

* * *

 _The White Knight avoided becoming the Azure Knight. Soul Edge never became a problem to Remnant again._

* * *

 **And that was the master of harems, Jaune Arc. I warned you all about Lancaster, so don't be whining. Now, anime rules:**

 **Once again, no bigger than Night Terror.  
They have to be capable of using combat fighting. For example, I can take Issei but I won't accept Rias.  
Everybody suggested has to be able to fight. For example, no characters from those casual animes like 'Squid Girl' or whatever.**

 **Finally, for the OC sample, I'll be using the strongest character I've ever made up: the boy avenging his entire family with the powers of Siris, Spawn, and Issei along with his own insane powers.**


	4. Johnathan Steel

**Let's wrap this up! We have my very own Johnathan Steel, the one who slayed everybody in existence in every universe to bury his grief of his whole family being killed… at least in one incarnation. Technically, he has five incarnations (one being a Predator, one being a croc man, and three human ones. But that's irrelevant), but I'll be using his 'happily ever after' incarnation.**

 _The defeat of DarkAce was spread across the universes, yet Johnathan Steel felt as if his job wasn't done yet. He sent his friends out to find out where the power was coming from._

 _Ethan Electric, Brittany Blade, Leon Life, and Sean Shadow all came back with the same news: some strange…_ thing _of a man was looking for two swords called Soulcalibur and Soul Edge. Johnathan, realizing this, readied his most powerful weapons and made sure Algol never gained these blades._

* * *

Atop the Tower of Remembrance-Degradation

Algol hovers over the ground and demands, "Tell me who you are! Now!"

A frontal shot shows a teenage boy looking at the ground. He is soon covered in robotic looking armor. That very armor is covered by Spawn's Leetha and then plated with a devil's red armor. Side shots show a blue light glowing blade solidifying into the Infinity Blade in his right hand and a silver hammer materializing into his left hand.

Johnathan's suit's red eyes bore into the screen as he tells Algol, "I am Johnathan Steel. As long as there is darkness in this world, I will never stop fighting it."

The battle begins, and Johnathan charges forward and runs Algol through and knocks him off the Infinity Blade with his hammer. He then grabs him by the front and Leetha's chains go right through Algol and then come back. Johnathan swings the Infinity Blade upward and then his hammer horizontally. The hammer's strength sends Algol spinning, and Johnathan grabs him and the devil armor's powers cause Algol's armor to break. Algol then tries to attack Johnathan, but he puts his hammer and sword into an X, which blocks the most furious of Algol's attacks. Johnathan hits him with the hammer again and taunts, "How can you possibly defeat me?" with a twirl of the Infinity Blade. He then sends hard sword and hammer strikes into Algol again.

With the Soul Gauge full, Johnathan says quietly, "This will be finished."

His left arm becomes a shotgun and he fires Algol several times before grabbing him and starts striking his opponent so rapidly a red light is all that can be seen. When Algol is let go, he has lost all of his health.

Johnathan drops his weapons as he says, "I think that's enough for today."

* * *

The armor melts off of Johnathan and he points his robotic arm at Algol.

Algol puts a hand up in surrender and he quietly backs up.

Johnathan mutters, "Ethan, take this person prisoner. The tower has been cleared."

A flash of gold reaches the ceiling immediately and Ethan cuffs Algol with fancy handcuffs and speeds off.

Johnathan turned away and stared into the ruined world.

* * *

 _Perhaps things could be fixed. Whether that was true or not remained to be seen._

* * *

 **So that was the last tutorial. So here's the form:**

 **Name:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Alignment:  
Weapon:  
Target: (Soulcalibur, Soul Edge, or both?)  
Powers: (if any)  
Weight: (Light, medium, or heavy?)**

 **So I'm going to be taking requests now. I'm going to do Alucard next, requested by Shaman94 himself.  
**


End file.
